¿Crees en las hadas?
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA* Lucy sólo quería ser libre, poder escoger su camino, ser ella misma. Y ahora estaba en un extraño mundo paralelo con seres fantásticos, armas, monos pervertidos, cazadores sexys de pelo rosa y gatos azules que hablan y vuelan. ¿Podrás volver a tu mundo, Lucy? ¿O te pegarás un tiro intentándolo? *Multiparejas*
1. La Pluma de los Deseos

Sí, ya sé que tengo como tres historias activas, pero esta es… especial (_I fall in love…_). Además, se acerca el verano (FUCK YOU, TESTS) y estoy más libre (mentira, Uta no Prince me llama… Me llama a embolias) y podré dedicar más tiempo a escribir (no me lo creo ni yo, guojó).

Así que les dejo este nuevo fic (Fanfiction, hablemos con propiedad) con fantasía (fruto de las pastillas de mi abuelo) y muuuucho amor (I love you, turururuturú). Ya tengo 10 tramas planeadas (soy tan vaga que, ñe, ¿para qué poner como se escriben los números?) y promete.

**Disclaimer: **FT es del troll de Hiro Mashima. Gray no morirá, bitches, pasará otro lío del futuro y estará vivo. Y más vale que, después de que todo pase, Juvia lo viole delante de todos. Ale.

**La Pluma de los Deseos y un Mundo de Hadas:**

"_Si has construido castillos en el aire, tu trabajo no se pierde: sólo construye la base debajo de ellos" – George Bernard Shaw._

· · ·

—¡Harás lo que yo te diga porque estás bajo mi techo! — y de un fuerte portazo, Jude se despidió saliendo por la puerta de la habitación de su hija mientras emprendía, con paso pesado, un viaje hacia su despacho.

Lucy solamente abrió el grifo se la ducha y se desnudó, para sumergirse en un torbellino de agua caliente. Ya se había duchado ese día y tres ayer. Lo único que la despejaba, lo único que sustituía a sus lágrimas, era el agua cayendo por su cuerpo.

¿Cuántos gritos, peleas y golpes había recibido ya? Había perdido la cuenta. Cada día, su padre la dominaba, la ninguneaba. ¿Qué que hacía ella? Permitirse el lujo de soñar con algo mejor. Aquella vez, solamente le había echado en cara a su padre sus maltratos. ¿Y él? La abofeteó.

Aún tenía los moratones.

Se vistió con el pijama y se tumbó en su cama. Suspiró y sacó su cuaderno, repleto de historias, de promesas de un futuro mejor.

Pero ella lo veía todo oscuro.

—Sí tan sólo apareciese una luz… — suspiró. Tiró su cuaderno sobre la cama y se dedicó a deambular por la casa, nada pequeña.

Era una lujosa mansión de tres pisos y suelo de mármol. Estaba tapizado por alfombras rojas persas, suaves como algodones. El servicio la miraba culpable, pero callaba por su propio bien. No los culpaba. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras principales y abrió las grandes puertas para ir al jardín.

La noche estaba estrellada. Era raro, extraño y seductor: las luces de la ciudad deberían opacar el cielo, pero éste se cernía imponente sobre el resplandor artificial. Lucy se quedó viendo el cielo, en el jardín de atrás, sentada en el bordillo de una pequeña fuente de piedra. Estaba rodeada por una manada de rosaledas y había un camino de placas de piedra que era coronado por arcos con rosas rojas.

Parecía el jardín de la Reina Roja.

Y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida en aquel borde de la fuente. Cansada, cansada de gritar y pelear.

· · ·

—¿Dónde… estoy…? — preguntaba Lucy en un débil y jadeante susurro, desorientada. Lo veía todo borroso, como si tuviese

Se estaba incorporando sobre un suelo duro de cristal, rodeada de un manto oscuro y estrellado. Era raro. Se sentía como si flotase en el espacio.

—¿Qué demonios me he tomado…? — decía, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en un gesto adolorido.

—_Dime, Lucy, ¿tienes deseos? _— una voz mezclada y profunda, femenina y transcendental, resonó por aquel espacio absurdo. Lucy se estremeció.

—¿Quién eres? — se puso a la defensiva.

—_¿Cuáles son tus sueños? _— volvió a preguntar. Lucy sabía que era una fantasía producida por el cansancio. Decidió contestar.

—Ser libre — contestó, con una seguridad que la sorprendió.

Y una pluma resplandeciente descendió hasta sus manos. Ella lo miraba como si fuese un verdadero tesoro, algo preciado y sorprendente. Era blanca, blanca y pura, lisa y suave. La cogió con delicadeza.

—_Dime, Lucy…_

Y la pluma resplandeció, con una fuerza arrolladora.

—_¿…crees en las hadas? _

Y luz la cegó, como una linterna delante de los ojos.

· · ·

—Hey — una voz varonil la llamaba.

No recordaba nada. Estaba aturdida, mareada. Se sentía como una universitaria despertándose de una noche de borrachera en el sofá de algún desconocido. Sólo escuchaba una voz que no reconocía, extraña y con un toque infantil.

—Hey, ¿estás viva? — ahora la zarandea. Ella gruñe y comienza a despertar.

Está tumbada encima del césped, y la luz la golpea cruel, pese a ser opacada por algo. Entreabre los ojos, y se encuentra con algo extraño. Muy extraño.

Una mancha azul.

—¡AAAAH! — Lucy se levantó de golpe y tiró con ella la mancha azul — ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

—¡Aaah, no nos mates, bruta! — un chico de pelo rosa lo miraba sorprendido pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Natsu, me da miedooo! — la mancha azul resultó ser un gato azul. Lucy estaba apoyada en un árbol, sentada y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿¡Cómo he llegado aquí!? — se revolvía el pelo con frustración.

—¡Aquí la extraña eres tú! ¡De repente te caíste en el cielo! ¡Pensaba que eras un monstruo o algo! – Natsu se mostraba con el ceño fruncido, receloso.

—¿Qué caí del cielo? ¡Imposible…! — Lucy parecía conmocionada. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y vio un mundo extraño.

Estaba en una pradera, con árboles raros y de lúcido color verde. La hierba ocultaba flores coloridas que soltaban pétalos que volaban con el viento. Si se fijaba en el cielo, veía un profundo cielo azul despejado con criaturas fantásticas volando por ahí, libres.

—¡Aye, te lo aseguramos! — dijo Happy. Lucy parecía conmocionada.

—Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel — se presentó, alegre. Pero Lucy intentaba de procesar todo lo que acababa de ver, y comprender qué demonios hacía ahí — ¿Y tú…?

—Llámame Lucy — respiró hondo — ¿Dónde me encuentro?

—En la pradera de Camus — responde el joven. Ella parece estar cada vez más desubicada — Ya sabes… pradera de Camus, en el país de Fiore, en el mundo de Earthland… — dijo, como si fuese obvio.

—¿Eh…? ¿Pero no estábamos en España…? — Natsu negó con la cabeza — Ah… un sueño… seguro que si me duermo vuelvo a mi mundo…

Y se desmayó por segunda vez.

· · ·

—Así que te dormiste… tuviste el sueño extraño… y apareciste aquí, ¿no? — concluyó Natsu. Lucy estaba sentada en una cama de una posada, y asintió — Estás como una cabra, Lucy — dijo sonriente.

—¡Qué es cierto! Dijiste que visto rara, ¿no? ¡Es porque es ropa de otro mundo! — se señaló a sí misma como muestra viviente.

La ropa de Lucy y Natsu, en cuestiones de estilo, era bastante distinta. Mientras Lucy vestia una corta falda azul y una camisa blanca juveniles, Natsu tenía ropas complicadas y extrañas: vestía una camiseta roja con una hombrera de acero, unida al cinturón de cuero por un cinto de piel. Tenía unos guantes sin dedos negros y unos pantalones de cuero que se metían dentro de unas botas duras y resistentes. A su alrededor, una bufanda blanca con escamas se cernía en su cuello.

Lucy debía admitir una cosa: era bastante guapo.

—Mmm… ¿tú qué dices, Happy? — pregunta Natsu al gato. Él parece pensarse la respuesta.

—Lucy es rara. Parece el tipo de persona que se pierde con facilidad — dijo. Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada — ¡Vamos a creerla, Aye!

—¡Muchas gracias! — Lucy sonrió con calidez, y se sorprendió de sí misma. Nunca, nunca había sentido la necesidad de sonreír de esa manera tan natural, tan alegre y jovial. Era como sí al pasar la dimensión, se convirtiese en otra — ¿Pueden ayudarme a volver a mi mundo…?

—¡Claro! — Lucy se sintió salvada — Pero antes…

—¿Pero…? — dice ella. Ya sabía que no le saldría gratis. Natsu sonrió con malicia.

—¡Ayúdame a cazar!

—¿Eh…?

· · ·

Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegó a ese extraño mundo y más cosas extrañas pasaron. Se había encontrado con un chico raro y un gato azul que vuela y habla. ¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba dentro de una red colgada de un árbol de diez metros, con un ridículo traje de bailarina de oriente.

—¿Por qué… tengo que… hacer esto? — preguntaba Lucy, quietecita en la red, por el miedo a caerse. Su voz temblaba en una mezcla de furia y terror.

—Porque esos monstruos son unos pervertidos, les encantan las mujeres — dijo Natsu — ¡Shhh, que viene!

Y Lucy se tensó en su sitio. Afinó su oído, alerta. Unos pasos grandes y pesados resonaron por todo el bosque, haciendo caer las hojas. Se acercaba, y Lucy se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Pero en fin, no era momento para echarse atrás.

Oyó a Natsu desenfundar su espada plateada, bien escondido entre los arbustos mientras Happy revoloteaba vigilando. Y un gran gorila del tamaño del tronco de un árbol centenario y con musgo encima de sus hombros apareció.

De haber podido, Lucy habría salido corriendo.

—¿Mu…jer…? — musitó la bestia. Y se puso como un mono en celo a bailar alrededor de la red con Lucy dentro. Ella temblaba, asustadísima.

Natsu sonrió y le hizo una seña a Happy. El gato agarró un trozo de cuerda y comenzó a tirar de ella. La red en la que estaba Lucy comenzó a girar gracias a un mecanismo de forma circular alrededor del árbol, mareando al monstruo y a Lucy.

Natsu aprovechó y comenzó a correr hacia otro mecanismo. Subió como un mono por uno de los altos árboles y pegó un salto desde el tronco y agarró otra cuerda. Se precipitó bruscamente hacia el suelo hasta ser rebotado por la cuerda tensa como si de puenting se tratase.

Y una red de hierros flexibles emergió de debajo de un camuflaje de hojarasca y hierba y atrapó al gran animal. Natsu sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cápsula de cristal con una punta de gema morada que pulsó y lanzó contra el monstruo. Como un vil pokemon, quedó atrapado en la cápsula, que Natsu cogió con habilidad.

—¡NATSUUU, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALDITO! — gritó Lucy, aferrada a la red como si fuese lo único que la mantuviese con vida.

—¡Aguanta Lucy, quedan tres más! — gritó Natsu.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — Lucy parecía realmente aterrada.

—¡Es el trato, no te quejes Lucy! — dijo Happy, divirtiéndose.

—¡Venga, otra vez!

Y volvieron a hacerlo. Lucy no sabía cómo se había metido en ese lío, con monos gigantes cargados de musgo por los hombros y que la querían llevar con él. Y así tres veces más. Y no sabía por qué vestía esa ropa tan sumamente ligera.

Y, al terminar, le pegó tal colleja a Natsu que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

· · ·

—El primer paso es buscar información — dijo Natsu, con orgullo.

—El primer paso es encontrarme ropa nueva. Todo el mundo me mira raro — dijo Lucy, con un escalofrío. Ciertamente, muchas mujeres la miraban mal y muchos hombres con demasiada lujuria. Happy rió.

—¡Aye! Lucy necesita ropa normal — dijo Happy.

—Eh… pues… supongo que ahí… ¿no? — dijo Natsu, confuso y nervioso, señalando una tienda cualquiera.

—Es una lencería, Natsu. Y lo sé porque tiene un puesto con bragas fuera — suspiró Lucy. Natsu sonrió nervioso. Entonces, se fijó en una armería y sonrió.

—¡Lucy, necesitarás aprender a manejar un arma si quieres viajar! — le dice Natsu. Lucy se tensa.

—¿Es necesario?

—Necesario.

Lucy suspiró y accedió a entrar. Natsu la arrastró hacia dentro y estuvo presentándole todas las armas. Ella intentaba sujetar bien algunas, pero siempre se hacía daño o se le caían. Optó por un látigo que parecía de agua, tan flexible y fantástico, como un río de estrellas.

—Toca la armadura — dijo Natsu, y con la mirada señaló el látigo — Ya aprenderás a usarlo.

—Funciona como un látigo normal… ¡WOO! — y, sin quererlo, el chorro aumento empapando al dependiente — Ups…

—…Páguelo y en paz — dijo, con voz molesta. Lucy se apresuró en pagar, pero vio que solo tenía billetes de euros. Natsu, al darse cuenta, pagó él. Lucy lo miró sorprendida.

—Natsu…

—Ahora somos un equipo, ¿no? — sonrió él, con alegría. Lucy se sorprendió por tanta amabilidad. Se sentía conmovida, nunca antes la había tratado así de bien.

—…Gracias — dijo, feliz. Y el tan dulce momento de sinceridad ante armas afiladas y peligrosas, fue interrumpido por la lengua enrollada de Happy.

—Se guuuustan — dijo Happy, pícaro. Lucy se sonrojó y Natsu sólo frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Venga, Happy, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas — refunfuñó Natsu — ¡Venga, a las armaduras!

Y Lucy volvió a ser arrastrada cruelmente hacia una tienda. Al final, después de debatirse mucho entre la gran variedad de ropa, decidió cogerse un modelo de lucha básico. Un peto de acero liso y duro, con una camiseta debajo de color blanco con un estampado de ramas enroscadas azules con mangas sin hombros a juego. Tenía puesta una falda a tablas azul con una pequeña tela alrededor de la cintura que caía levemente, color blanco. También se compró unas botas de cuero hasta la rodilla con cordones.

—Bueno… ¿ahora qué? — preguntó Lucy. Natsu se quedó pensativo.

—Primero, tengo que cobrar la recompensa de la misión. Y si lo que queremos es saber cómo devolverte a tu mundo… ¡primero hay que comer! — dijo, con alegría.

Y así, nuevamente Lucy fue agarrada por la muñeca y arrastrada por todas esas calles llenas de gente con trajes de campesino y mercadillos con ropa y comida. En un mundo nuevo, con un cielo sin nubes y un Sol resplandeciente, con sus propias leyes. Pensó que, tal vez, este inefable pequeño gran cambio no era tan malo, después de todo. Tenía la oportunidad de recorrer praderas, atravesar mares y surcar cielos, y ya en el primer día había tenido su primera aventurilla y había conocido a una persona y un gato extraño. Como en sus novelas y sueños de fantasía, lo que cualquiera hubiese querido siempre.

Mientras Natsu y Happy discutían por el restaurante, Lucy miró al cielo, despejado y azul. Sonrió con sinceridad, una sinceridad que creía apagada. Y se dijo:

_No hay prisa en volver... ¿verdad?_

**Mundo Real (Oooh…):**

¡Buenas gente! En este espacio (os violaré, babes) os aclararé diversos aspectos de la historia (había una vez, una esnifadora que decidió escribir…) así como trajes, espacios etc…

Lectores: ¿Y Gray? ¿Y Erza? ¿Y Lluvia? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN, CABRONA!? ¡DÍMELOOOOO!

Tranquis, bitches, (los tengo el sótano) aparecerán. Todo a su debido tiempo. Y respecto a mis fanfics: iré colgando como pueda. El lemmon yaoi lo subí pero lo borré, porque mis padres estaban husmeando en mi internet y bueno… this is a secret.

En fin, tengas buenas noches y que se vayan a un mundo lejano (con internet, que si no me bajan el sueldo).

_¿Das un comentario a esta viajera inter-dimensional?_


	2. Seres Voladores y el Escultor de Hielo

Tan pronto he comenzado este capítulo, porque los tres reviews me motivaron (i have the power) y quiero ir rápidito. ¡Así sin más, mis bitches, os dejo el siguiente capítulo!

**Seres Voladores y el Escultor de Hielo:**

"_Quien quiera que cultive la fantasía en el arte está un poco loco. Su problema estriba en hacer interesante la locura" – François Truffaut_

· · ·

Se habían pasado una semana en la ciudad de Camus buscando información y completando misiones. Lucy tenía los pies llenos de ampollas y durezas, tenía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y vendas y su látigo se seguía comportando de manera rebelde. Y para más inri, Natsu no paraba de cazar destruyendo. Todo lo que destruía, se descontaba en la recompensa.

Y ahora estaban en el gran lago Lynne, en el que cazaban saltando por los enormes nenúfares y flores de loto que flotaban en el agua. ¿Su misión? Cazar sesenta ejemplares de "Conejos de Agua" para una sociedad dedicada a la gastronomía. Y como corrían los bichos. Eran pequeños y daban saltos de dos metros, de aquí para allá. Lucy daba gracias a que las raíces de los nenúfares estuviesen enroscadas al suelo para que actuasen como resortes, aunque terminaba mareada.

—¡Natsu! ¿Cuántos llevas? — pregunta Lucy, sentada en uno de los nenúfares mientras los conejos emergían del agua y danzaban con total libertad — Yo llevo diez.

—¡Quince! — dice, sonriente. Lucy se sorprende.

Y Natsu, con una sonrisa, ata a Happy una cuerda que se sumergía en el agua. Lucy lo mira, confusa, pero Natsu sólo sonríe. Coge el otro extremo y lo ata a su espada, para lanzarla hacia el otro lado del lago con fuerza. Aunque estuviesen en la mitad, la espada se clavó en uno de los más altos árboles.

Y todo se movió.

Por culpa de elevar la cuerda, la mitad de una red emergió de manera brusca del agua, provocando una gran ola que golpeó cruel las costas del lago. Natsu sólo agarraba uno de los nenúfares como si fuese una tabla de surf, divertido, pero Lucy se agarraba como se le fuese la vida en ello.

Happy comenzó a volar con dificultad a causa del gran peso hacia otro árbol del otro lado, pero vacilaba un poco ya que costaba sacar aquella gigantesca red. Y Natsu sacó treinta cápsulas, pulsó su gema y las lanzó encima de la red que acaba de emerger y sobre la que se cernían un montón de conejos de agua que se habían quedado enredados en la red.

—¡Luuucy! — llamó, dando una señal.

—¡Voy! — y Lucy se propulsó por los nenúfares y se tambaleó en el nenúfar de Natsu.

Lucy desplegó su látigo de agua, que aún la seguía fascinando. Nerviosa, agarró el torso de Natsu y, con una gran brazada, lanzó el lazo del látigo hacia el otro lado del lago. Había dominado ese pequeño movimiento. Y, recitando el conjuro en su mente, el lazo se tensó como una goma elástica y los arrastró hacia el otro lado del lago mientras Happy sujetaba la cuerda.

Y, gracias a su experiencia, mientras eran arrastrados, Natsu logró atrapar las cápsulas y meterlas en un pequeño bolso que tenía en el cinturón. Y Lucy y Natsu fueron posando el talón en el agua, para frenar y acabar suavemente en la orilla enfrente del árbol con la espada clavada.

—Venga, Lucy, ¡a escalar! — dijo Natsu, poniéndose en marcha.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no sé escalar estas alturas! — dice, con vértigo.

—Tranquila. ¡Es fácil! Bueno, en mi caso, llevo trepando durante mucho tiempo y no necesito energía mágica, pero tú utilízala — le dijo, sonriente — Concéntrate en los pies.

—Vale… — apretó los ojos y se concentró. Sintió una corriente eléctrica surcar sus piernas y pies.

—¡Bien! Ahora en las manos — indicó Natsu.

—Creo… que ya… — dijo Lucy, algo asustada.

—Vale, ahora imítame — dijo Natsu. Pegó un pequeño salto y se fue propulsando por los huecos del tronco y ramas. Le salía tan natural como el respirar, y Lucy trató de no maerarse al ver la altura — ¡Venga, Lucy!

Lucy aspiró con fuerza y pegó un salto y se enganchó al tronco como pudo. Resbaló varias veces pero se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que se propulsaba y se agarraba al tronco. Al parecer, la energía mágica se conectaba con la savia de los árboles que tenían un producto magnético.

Llegados ya a una de las ramas altas, Natsu cogió la muñeca de Lucy y de un tirón la colocó junto a él en la rama. Lucy se tambaleó y se aferró a la cadera de Natsu como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—¡Qué me caigo! — se quejó Natsu, y Lucy se separó nerviosa y se apoyó en el tronco.

—P-perdón…

Natsu cogió la espada que estaba clavada y cogió la cuerda. Concentrando su energía y fuerza, levantó los dos brazos que sostenían la cuerda de manera brusca, haciendo que todos los conejos acuáticos se liberasen de la red. Lucy lo miró, sorprendida de su fuerza.

Natsu comenzó a conducir energía mágica a través de la cuerda, y esta comenzó a recogerse sola entorno a una pequeña bola roja que estaba en la punta de la cuerda. Este mundo no paraba de sorprender a Lucy, con todas sus maravillas y sucesos ilógicos. Ahora entendía como Natsu podía poner esas redes gigantescas en tan solo dos horas.

—¡Bueno, la misión está cumplida! — dijo Natsu, sonriente.

Entonces, Lucy mira hacia la costa. Se queda tiesa e inerte, mirando con puro terror el paisaje.

—Natsu… — murmuró. Natsu agudizó sus oídos al escuchar su voz temblorosa de ira — Mira lo que has hecho…

Natsu se giró y vio la costa. La tierra de dentro del lago había salido y se había aposentado en tierra. El agua derribó a once árboles y lo dejó todo masacrado. Natsu sólo pudo comenzar a reírse, nervioso, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría ahora.

—¡PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS SIN CEREBRO! — gritó Lucy — ¿¡Por qué no puedes hacer una misión normal y corriente sin destrozarlo todo!?

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue la ola! — intentó defenderse infantilmente, mas sin resultados.

—¡TÚ provocaste la ola! — Lucy comenzó a lloriquear — Ya veo a la mitad de la recompensa volando…

· · ·

¿Alguna vez has sentido las ganas de matar a alguien pero al final no lo haces porque te sientes derrotado? Pues esa era la realidad de Lucy. Sus manos suplicaban homicidio, pero su cuerpo cansado después de la tremenda bronca del cliente le había quitado las ganas de vivir.

—Venga, Luce — Happy sonaba triste y arrepentido. Se puso en la cabeza de Lucy para intentar animarla — No te deprimas. ¡Vamos a comer, Aye!

—¡Buena idea Happy! ¡Seguro que con el estómago lleno te sientes mejor! — dijo Natsu, con su usual sonrisa. Pero se convirtió en una mueca melancólica al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

—No creo que ni tengamos dinero para comer, Natsu — susurró Lucy, deprimiéndose más.

Happy y Natsu ya no sabían qué hacer. Pensaron en llevarla a comprar, pero no tenían dinero: su segunda plan era llevarla a la librería, pero estaba cerrada por reformas. Suspiraron; no había nada más que hacer que ir a la posada.

Entonces, raudo como un rayo, un chico de la edad de Natsu y Lucy se tropezó con ellos y se los llevó por delante como si de una señora de doscientos quilos se tratase. El chico estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza y se sobaba el cráneo por el golpe.

—¡Ahí! ¡Atrápenlo! — gritó uno de los guardias.

—¡Mierda! — musitó, con frustración.

—¡No dejéis que se escape! ¡Ni él ni sus amigos!

—¿¡Amigos!? — gritó Lucy, incrédula. Y antes de que pudiese musitar nada, el chico desnudo los agarró a ella y a Natsu, arrastrándolos como meras bolsas de papel.

Lucy era agarrada de la muñeca del chico misterioso y hacía lo imposible para no mirarle a él ni a su cuerpo desnudo. Lo más seguro es que los guardias lo quieran atrapar por escándalo público, pensó Lucy.

Se metieron en un callejón, saliéndose de la calle principal y ocultándose detrás de unos barriles y cajas de dudosa procedencia. El chico tapó las bocas de Lucy y Natsu, ignorando por completo al pobre gato volador. Al oír que se habían ido, lanzó un suspiro y los liberó de su agarre.

—¿¡Qué mierdas pretendes secuestrándonos, depravado!? — insultó Natsu, con una cara de ira y rabia mayor incluso que las de las señoras mayores cuando se les interrumpe la novela de las seis.

—¡No quiero secuestraros, gilipollas! — insultó el hombre desnudo.

—¿Acaso quieres que te raje de un corte? — amenazó Natsu, agarrando el mango de su espada.

—Inténtalo si puedes, cabrón — refutó el otro, empuñando dos pistolas de cuello largo y de hermosos acabados en oro.

—¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dejad ya de discutir! — gritó Lucy. Ambos chasquearon la lengua y desviaron sus miradas con mutuo desprecio. Lucy tosió y se puso en frente del perseguido — Primero, ¿quién eres y por qué vas desnudo?

—Gray, Gray Fullbuster — se presentó — Y lo de desnudarme es algo natural.

—¿¡Natural!? ¿¡Dónde ves tú de natural el ir en pelotas por la calle!? — regañó Lucy, alarmada.

—No es el lugar más apropiado para hablar sobre mí — dijo. Se levantó del suelo y abrió uno de los barriles, donde sacó ropa — Menos mal que tengo los calzoncillos puestos…

—¿Vives… aquí? — preguntó Lucy, incrédula.

—¡Claro que no! Ya tengo ropa en varios puntos de la ciudad, por si acaso — dijo Gray, como si fuese obvio.

Se comenzó a vestir. Se colocó unos pantalones largos con unas botas bajas, que se notaban que estaban sucios. Luego se colocó una camiseta de tela azul oscura y encima un peto de cuero, para taparse finalmente con una larga gabardina blanca que le llegaba a los pies. Se colocó alrededor de la cintura un cinturón que iba enganchado con una bolsa de lino y dos soportes a los lados para dos pistolas de cañón largo.

—¿Vamos a comer? Como compensación — dijo Gray, con una media sonrisa.

· · ·

Se encontraban sentados en unas sillas de madera viejas y desniveladas enfrente de una mesa vieja y destartalada. Aquella taberna estaba hasta arriba de marineros de grandes músculos y la única mujer allí era Lucy. En aquel momento le importaba bien poco que unos marineros cuarentones la acosasen con la mirada, estaba demasiado ocupada zampando aquel pez con dos tenedores.

—Ni que nunca hubieseis comido — dijo Gray, suspirando.

—¡Aye! ¡Llevamos dos días comiendo comida mala! — dice Happy, mientras devoraba sin piedad, una tras una, sardinas.

—¿¡Comida mala!? — Gray se exalta, pero ni Lucy ni Natsu hacen caso — Menos mal que vinisteis al negocio familiar. Venga, comed.

Ellos simplemente devoraban la comida mientras los marineros se ponían a cantar extravagantes canciones de piratas. Algo les hacía dudar de que fuesen realmente simples marineros…

—Bueno, ahora que habéis comida mi comida y no tenéis ni un duro para pagarme, os tengo que pedir un favor — dijo Gray.

Los tres lo miraron mal. Ya sabían que no saldría gratis.

—Natsu y Lucy, los cazadores, ¿no? — dijo Gray, afirmando.

—¿Somos famosos? ¿Lo has oído Lucy? ¡Nos hicimos famosos! — dijo Natsu, orgulloso.

—Cerebro de lava, está claro que sois famosos por destruirlo todo — suspiró Gray.

—Eso explica el por qué nos rechazaron el otro día… — suspiró Lucy, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—En fin. Tengo que pediros una cosa — Gray los miró, serios — Necesito que atraquéis el Barco Fantasma.

Y dejaron de comer.

Si bien Lucy había pasado una semana en aquel extraño mundo, también llegó a sus oídos los extraños rumores. Por ejemplo, el del Barco Fantasma. Un barco pirata que se paseaba por las costas los días de niebla, y volvía la Luna de un color violáceo. Esa noche, un ciudadano moría. Mayormente, niños o mujeres.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo atraquemos, hielito? — dijo Natsu, con el ceño fruncido.

—Está aterrorizando a toda la ciudad. Y mi familia no duerme tranquila — Gray sacó una pistola que parecía sacada del salvaje oeste — y yo también voy. Cuantos menos seamos, mejor.

—P-pero…! — Lucy intentó refutar, mientras las miradas se clavaban en ellas — ¿No decían que habían esqueletos que se movían...? ¿¡Cómo se derrotan a esqueletos zombies!?

—¿Eres cazadora y no lo sabes? — se burla Gray, extrañado por su ignorancia. Natsu y Happy se miran entre ellos, con una risa.

—Espera… ¿existen…? — Lucy tenía la piel de gallina.

—Se derrotan con agujas de oro mojadas en agua bendita — informó Gray — ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

—¿Yo? Nada, nada… — pero Natsu seguía riéndose. Se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa desafiante, confirmó — Está bien, parece interesante. Aceptamos. Pero no te quejes si te dejamos como cebo.

—¿¡Eh!? — Lucy podía jurar que se había meado encima.

· · ·

Abrió la puerta de su casa y cerró el cerrojo de dentro. Se sacó la camisa y la dejó tirada encima de una silla de madera. Con cierta dificultad, abrió la atrancada trampilla para bajar por unas escaleras de madera mordida. Cogió una cerilla y encendió las velas que había posadas en pequeñas plataformas en la pared, rodeadas por un cristal.

Cogió la estaca y el martillo, mientras que rodeaba con una cortina de lino una plataforma de madera. Cogió una silla, la arrimó a la plataforma y se sentó. Elevó una de las manos y, rompiendo el silencio que lo rodeaba, creó un gran cubo de hielo. Cogió la estaca y el martillo y comenzó a golpear.

Ese era Gray. Gray el Tabernero, o en las sombras, Fullbuster el Escultor de Hielo. Sus mecenas eran nobles de la corte, y seguramente rechazarían todas sus obras si supiesen que no era más que un tabernero. Sus obras eran impecables, casi perfectas.

Pero les faltaba algo.

Quizás fuese la ausencia de aquellas personas queridas. O simplemente porque nunca había visto un hada marina. Sí, podía resultar extraño, pero Ur siempre le llenaba de pájaros con las sirenas. Se acordaba siempre cuando Ur le contaba aquellas leyendas e historias, de sirenas y tritones…

Terminó la cabeza de la persona y suspiró al recordar su infancia. "_Y la sirena arrastró de manera vil, con su dulce canto, a los marineros del barco hasta el fondo del mar_". Siempre le parecieron criaturas malvadas y mentirosas, de las que uno no se puede fiar. Y gracias a esos cuentos fantásticos, supo ver la maldad en los ojos de la gente.

Se levantó de la silla y sujetó un marco con una foto. Una foto en la que salían él, Ur y Lyon.

Si tan sólo todo volviese a ser como antes…

**La Fumadera Personal:**

¿Les gustó este pequeño capítulo? Como podéis ver, Gray-sama acaba de aparecer (decidme si no lo habéis leído con la voz de Juvia) y con una extraña petición. ¿Barcos Fantasmas? ¿Se comen?

En este fanfic habrá mucha fantasía. Vamos, habrá gnomos, ninfas, sirenas, koopas… de todo. Habrá hasta fantasmas, zombies, hombres lobo… y todo lo que se me ocurra y más. Puede que plagie a SAO o a Karneval con los Nijis.

Si tienen dudas sobre el mapa, o ropa, o cualquier aspecto del fanfic (que no influya en la trama) me lo dejan en un review y yo se lo contesto en esta zona rara el próximo cap.

_¡Ayuda! ¡Reviews o suspendo el curso! D:_


	3. La Bruma de las Vírgenes

¡Hello Dollys! Hoy vengo con un cap cargadito de gore y satanismo, ¡que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **FT de Hiro Mashima.

**La Bruma de las Vírgenes y Las Sombras Inmortales:**

· · ·

— "La oscuridad no existe, lo que llamamos oscuridad es la luz que no vemos." — Henri Barbusse

· · ·

Había leído demasiadas novelas con leyendas extrañas y criaturas fantásticas. Dónde la Luna reinaba sobre la noche y se notaba un aura tenebrosa, mientras se escuchaba la respiración agitada y los corazones apurados de los protagonistas. Y siempre había zombies, esqueletos, fantasmas…

Pero ahora todo era real.

Lucy tenía el corazón desbocado. La bruma que cubría la ciudad daba una sensación de completo abandono, y podía ver como todos los bares y tiendas estaban cerrados con cerrojos oxidados, y como las puertas de las casas estaban mojadas con agua bendita. Olía a peligro, sal y madera roída. Natsu avanzaba, tranquilo, con Happy sobre su hombro y su espada bien afilada. Lucy iba bien cerca de él, notaba sus piernas flojas y su respiración pesada. Gray iba, como siempre, sin ropa, mientras observaba todo atentamente. Ya se habían acostumbrado.

Llegaron al puerto. La bruma era más espesa y pesada. Había un muelle de madera con barcos que chocaban solitariamente contra las pequeñas olas, crujiendo su madera. Encima de ellos cuatro, una Luna llena y violeta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar, idiota? — le dice Natsu, en un gruñido impaciente.

—A las doce. Cuando venga, tendremos sólo veinte minutos para salvar a los rehenes — dijo, con una mirada dura, mientras acariciaba las dos pistolas a los lados.

Y, silencioso como una brisa lenta, una enorme estructura de madera oscura apareció como un fantasma al lado del muelle, haciendo desaparecer barcos ajenos. Los tres alzaron la vista, sorprendidos: era un barco inmenso, con madera roída, velas agujereadas y pequeñas arañas corriendo. Una tabla descendió de entre la bruma, invitándolos a subir.

—Vamos — indicó Gray, con una mirada seria. Natsu sacó un palo con la cabecera envuelta en vendas y manteca, y prendió fuego con magia.

Comenzaron a subir, con cuidado. Happy iba volando, observando. La bruma era tan espesa que no veían ni el principio ni el final de la tabla, ni siquiera el mar a sus pies. Sólo oían el rumor de las olas y el crujido de la madera. Lucy iba tan cerca de Natsu como podía, cerca de la luz y de la seguridad de no caerse. Lograron pisar la cubierta del barco. Era inmensa, oscura, fría.

Y la llama de Natsu se apagó en una ráfaga.

—¡Kya! — Lucy, gritó, asustada, mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal.

Natsu soltó una risotada y Gray pidió silencio en un siseo. Entonces, un viento frío recorrió a los cuatro. Happy se refugió detrás de Natsu, él apretó el mango de la espada desenfundándola, Gray sacó sus dos pistolas gemelas y Lucy agarró el mango del látigo, con la mano temblando.

Una sombra imperceptible pasó por la bruma. Lucy se tensó y contuvo la respiración, mientras Natsu tomaba el mando.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — gritó Natsu, preguntando al aire. Los cuatro comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, buscando al fantasma. Lo único que sintieron fue el ruido metálico de un "click".

Una trampilla se accionó, en un estrepitoso sonido propio de madera y mecanismo viejos, bajo los pies de Lucy. Ella gritó, por la sorpresa, y cayó hacia el piso bajo, para que después la trampilla se cerrase. Su grito se perdía en la lejanía.

—¡Lucy! — gritaron los tres, mientras los dos chicos se agachaban para inspeccionar el suelo.

Por mucho que gritaban, ella no los oía.

· · ·

—A-auch… — susurró, adolorida.

Lucy comenzó a toser. Tenía la mente aturdida, mareada. Había caído sobre un montón de sacos de harina, y se había empolvado toda la ropa. Había oído tres sonidos de trampillas abriéndose y cerrándose. Se levantó con dificultad, y notó que cojeaba un poco. Había antorchas envueltas en cristal, encendidas, iluminando un largo pasillo.

—¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡Happy! ¿Dónde estáis? — preguntó, gritando — ¡Chicoooos!

No obtuvo respuesta. Su literata imaginación comenzó a florecer y el comentario de Gray sobre esqueletos zombies asoló su mente y se dejó mostrar en un leve temblor de piernas. Se acordó del agua bendita, y llevó las manos a la correa de su cintura. Había un bolso de cuero alargado a un lado de la cintura, con cosas varias dentro y el látigo enrollado al otro. Recipientes de cristal mágico se sujetaban a las correas de la cintura. Las llevaba a los lados, con cuatro líquidos; agua bendita, agua de oro, resina de óxido y zumo de bayas Lappado.

Comprendió que tenía que seguir caminando, buscar una salida. Optó por caminar a la izquierda. El cristal no tintineaban: eran tubos de ensayo sujetados firmemente por el cuero que los mantenían rectos. Sacó un cuchillo de plata que estaba en el interior de su bolso. Hizo una pequeña marca en la madera de la pared.

Cogió uno de los tubos con agua bendita y vertió todo su contenido en el látigo. No sabía que podía pasar. Comenzó a caminar, cautelosa. Hacía mucho frío, su piel estaba de gallina. Iba con el cuchillo a la mano. Entonces, sintió algo que goteaba en su espalda. Se llevó los dedos y vio un líquido negro y viscoso, que rezumaba muerte.

Alzó la cabeza, con la respiración contenida y las piernas temblando. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Y un ser de ojos dorados e inhumanos la miraba, agarrada al techo, y la cabeza girada en unos grados inhumanos.

—¡KYAAA! — gritó, y la criatura emitió un sofocado grito, como si no tuviese cuerdas vocales, y se abalanzó sobre ella. El monstruo se estampó contra una pared, y se movía de manera frenética, resbalándose y volviéndose a caer, mientras emitía sonidos guturales.

Lucy se echó a un lado, estampándose contra la pared, y vio a la criatura. Caminaba a las cuatro patas como si fuese una araña, tenía la piel verde, gris y despedazada, que dejaba ver músculos infectados a carne viva. Tenía pelos negros y enmarañados, muchos arrancados y sucios. Lo que quedaba de un rostro, no era más que pellejos y pequeños trozos de carne infectada, y tenía unos ojos dorados e inhumanos. Lo único que vestía era un camisón blanco, para dormir, manchado de líquido negro e icor.

Antes fue una mujer humana.

—San…gre… — musitó, para darle una arcada y vomitar sangre negra. Lucy sintió una arcada al verlo.

Lucy se acordó de la lección de Natsu sobre dos tipos de monstruos. Los Puros, que son los creados por Dios, los equivalentes a los animales humanos, y ahí están los pasivos y agresivos. Pero luego están los Demoníacos, aquellos anti-naturales, como los zombies. Y ella reconocía a ese espécimen como zombies, aunque le recordó demasiado a la Niña del Exorcista.

El monstruo saltó hacia ella, y Lucy sacó su látigo y la golpeó, y el ser se echó hacia atrás, gritando. Recordó que el agua bendita afectaba a los zombies. Y ahora tenía que matarla.

Se levantó e invocó el "agua de estrellas" o "agua de oro" de su látigo, pero no salió. Lo que salió fue un potente chorro de agua bendita, con pequeñas gotas doradas. Lucy se quedó sorprendida, pero la criatura iba a por ella, así que apuntó el látigo hacia el zombie y escuchó un sonido, un grito de ultratumba. Dejó de fluir el chorro, y sacó la parte de cuero, la normal, para acercarse al ser.

El zombie estaba revolviéndose, con las manos en la cara. Estaba derritiéndose, y sus manos despellejadas se aferraban con tanta fuerza al rostro que arrancaba trozos de piel. Se removía en el suelo. Lucy se acordó de la técnica de Natsu. Pisó su estómago y enredó de un movimiento su látigo en su cuello. Miró hacia otro lado, y tiró del látigo. Un último grito ensordecedor se escuchó, y cuando Lucy miró de soslayo, vio un charco de sangre negra y su cabeza separada de su cuerpo. Su látigo estaba manchado de sangre negra, Natsu le dijo que lo mejor era que no tuviese por mucho tiempo sangre, y que para eliminarla, usase agua bendita. Cogió un frasco y echó un par de gotas al látigo. Se esfumó como si fuese ácido y vapor.

Los zombies se mataban degollándolos o quemándolos.

—Bravo… — una voz vino a sus oídos como un susurro. Se giró en redondo, y vio una figura detrás del cadáver. Estaba tapada por una túnica negra y una máscara con un símbolo satánico en un círculo perfecto, color sangre.

—¿¡Quién eres!? — demandó Lucy, defensiva.

—Ahora... — una mano pálida salió de la túnica, tirando de la máscara hacia arriba, para quitársela y tirarla al aire, dejando caer su túnica a sus pies. Se dejó ver a una mujer de cabello rosa y mirada maliciosa, con un traje de lolita gótica — por el bien del amor, te vienes conmigo.

Y la máscara cayó al suelo, advirtiendo que quedaban diez minutos para la media noche.

· · ·

—¡Luuuuuuucyyyy! — gritaba Happy volando por la cubierta, buscando a su compañera, aunque con nulos resultados.

—Mierda, mierda… — musitaba Natsu, con el rostro en una mueca frustrada.

—Seguro que está bien. Es una cazadora, ¿no? — dijo Gray, mientras alzaba un farol con un cristal roto que se encontraron por ahí con el fuego de Natsu.

—Ella seguramente está en peligro, hay que buscarla — dijo Natsu, afinando su sentido del olfato.

—Hay que encontrar una trampilla o algo. El zumo no funciona en esta madera — dijo Gray, pisoteando la madera bajo sus pies — Si al menos encontráramos una de esas trampillas…

Y, como si algún Dios hubiese escuchado su ruego, pisoteó otra vez la madera, para caer en otra trampilla al vacío. Natsu emitió un grito preocupado; fue corriendo a no dejar que la trampilla se cerrase, pero fue en vano. Se cerró en un quejido viejo, y Natsu pegó un puñetazo al suelo, frustrado.

Sintió un escalofrío por su nuca y se dio la vuelta, alerta. Se encontró con dos figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas. Happy se escondió detrás de Natsu, asustado; él empuñaba su espada a la defensiva.

—¿¡Dónde están Lucy y Gray!? — gritó, demandante.

—¡No podemos permitir más intrusos, GUAU! — oyó, en un ladrido. Natsu se extrañó.

Las dos figuras llevaron sus manos a sus máscaras y se las sacaron, dejando un dramático estrépito perdiéndose entre la niebla. Aparecieron dos tipos: uno con apariencia canina y otro de grandes cejas. Natsu se los quedó mirando.

—¿Un cejudo y un perro? ¿Qué son, el dúo peludo…? — musitó, descolocado. El cejudo frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¡Cállate, intruso! ¡Ahórrate las palabras para cuando vayas a morir!

De entre la niebla, dos seres salieron disparados en dirección a Natsu. Los esquivó ágilmente y con su espada los retuvo lo suficiente como para identificarlos: eran zombies. Uno llevaba un sencillo camisón de cama con un pegajoso cabello rubio lleno de icor y dientes torcidos que reclamaban su sangre; el otro tenía el cabello pelirrojo y rizoso, con un trozo de madera enredado y un pijama verde manchado y desgarrado. Natsu empujó a los zombies y encendió su espada en llamas que volvió la neblina anaranjada. Esgrimió su espada contra los zombies, pero un chasquido de dedos se oyó y las llamas desaparecieron y Natsu se sorprendió, bajando la guardia. La pelirroja le clavó las uñas con hongos en la nuca, mientras que la rubia se enredaba en su pierna, dispuesta a morder. Natsu atravesó el estómago de la que estaba enredada en su pierna, haciendo que se liberase de una resbaladiza manera, y con un ligero movimiento cortó el brazo de la pelirroja. Ambas se retorcían en el suelo, y Natsu segó sus cabezas con un movimiento de espada rápido. La sangre de zombie se desvanecía como ácido de la hoja de la espada de Natsu. Una pequeña cruz en donde la empuñadura y la hoja se besaban comenzaba a brillar.

—¡No me esperaba nada menos de Natsu! ¡Aunque vas a morir! — gritaba el perro, exaltado.

—Lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿dónde están Lucy y Gray, dúo peludo? — reclamó.

El cejudo esbozó una sonrisa. Chiscó sus dedos y la bruma se esparció, dejando ver a diez zombies más rodeándolo, como si augurasen una señal para abalanzarse sobre él. Happy estaba asustado, y el sudor recorría la frente de Natsu.

—Primero tendrás que derrotarnos — sentenció.

—Natsu… — susurró Happy, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Happy. Saldremos de esta, e iremos a buscar a hielito y a Lucy — dijo Natsu, en una sonrisa confiada.

—¡Prepárate para morir, GUAU! — gritaba el perro.

Y los zombies salieron disparados contra Natsu.

· · ·

Gray había jurado oír cuatro trampillas abrirse, para después caer sobre cajas. La caída le había provocado pequeños cortes en el pecho y un mareo, nada que no se arreglase con hierba de Delfos. Comenzó a caminar, despacio: todo parecía una misma hilera de pasillos y puertas cerradas.

Sabía que debía llamar a Natsu y a Lucy, pero su intuición no se lo aconsejaba: había algo que le daba bastante mala espina en aquel lugar. Daba gracias a que había dejado su camiseta fuera del barco, porque si hubiese enemigos, dejaría rastro si se desnudaba por el camino. Caminaba cauteloso, intentando hacer que sus botas resonaran lo menos posible.

Oyó un ruido. Se tensó y agudizó el oído. Era rítmico, a base de voces difusas que no lograba discernir. Teniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba, y con las manos en las pistolas, se acercaba, cauteloso, por los pasillos. Veía una luz roja, que cambiaba a azul y luego a un tono más verdoso. Cada vez que daba un paso, podía oírlo todo más claramente:

"_Oh, tú, gran Deliora_

_Dueño de la sangre_

_Genio errante,_

_Ha llegado tu hora._

_Que el Rey de los Males_

_Las Pesadillas Fatales_

_Despierte de su sueño_

_Y nos conceda nuestro deseo_".

Gray tragó saliva. Estaba justo al lado del arco, que parecía ser una gran sala central en el último piso del barco. Se asomó, cauteloso, y su corazón dio un vuelco de pánico al ver lo que había allí.

Era una sala cuadrada, grande, un poco menos que el Salón de las Realezas. Había personas reunidas en círculo, bastante separadas entre ellas, con túnicas y máscaras. En el centro de aquel círculo, había un pentagrama escrito en sangre y velas en cada esquina del pentagrama. La sala era tenuemente iluminada por velas en las paredes, y, a la izquierda de la sala, en un pedestal, se veían tres cruces al revés.

En esas tres cruces, había tres jóvenes crucificadas.

La primera debía de tener como unos dieciséis años, de cabello castaño ensuciado en sangre y varios tajos en el estómago. La segunda, debía de tener dieciocho, con un cabello que una vez fue ondulado, ahora enmarañado. La tercera era la peor: era apenas una niña de nueve años, con grandes tajos en las piernas y brazos, y un rastro de lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas. Las tres habían sido crucificadas con estacas toscas de madera.

Uno de los hombres del círculo, el anfitrión, cogió un cáliz y un cuchillo de plata. Se agachó enfrente de la primera chica, bajó aún más su ya bajado camisón, esgrimió el cuchillo y abrió el pecho derecho, con el corazón incluido. Un gran chorro de sangre cayó justo en el cáliz, desbordándose. La persona se giró, dejando que la sangre que emanaba de aquel cuerpo virgen cayese sobre el suelo, como una cascada escarlata.

Volvió a su puesto como anfitrión, pero con cuidado de que no se le cayese la capa, se quitó la máscara. Dejó ver un rostro anguloso, de ojos claros y cabello albino hacia atrás, y besó una joya negra del cáliz para mojar los dedos en la sangre y ponerse a escribir en uno de los huecos del pentagrama mientras los otros miembros seguían cantando. Gray, estaba asqueado, pero, sobre todo, horrorizado.

Aquella persona era su hermano, Lyon.

**Descanso sin gore ~**

¿Os he dicho que en realidad soy el osito tan mono de Danganronpa? ¿No? Pues ya está. Después de verme este anime, mi imaginación gore y satánica está desbordada. ¡Primero os vengo con un one-short tierno, y ahora con una bestia gore!

Hagan sus apuestas y predicciones, lectores. ¿Qué hará Gray? ¿Qué pasará con Lucy y Natsu? ¿Toby nadará al estilo perrito? ¿Esperan un Dúo Dinámico VS Dúo Peludo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas~! (sí, a buenas horas os enteráis que esto es una casa de apuestas).

Siento si fue mi corto, pero es lo justo para este cap. Al siguiente me concentraré en las peleas. Por cierto, ¿ya os distéis cuenta? La espada de Natsu es la Rave, la espada de Haru de la primera obra larga de Hiro Mashima. Me pareció genial encajarla aquí.

Bueno, usaré muchas terminaciones satánicas y seres que quizás desconozcáis como los íncubos, que son demonios que se disfrazan de humanos para seducirlos con dos objetivos: satisfacer su deseo sexual o alimentarse de su sangre después de montarlos como caballos. Da igual. Pues eso, que hoy pueden ser zombies, y mañana pajaritos azules de la felicidad del país de las chuches.

_¡Para salvar a estos cuatro, necesito reviews!_


End file.
